1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information dispatch systems and, more specifically to a system for communicating location and content specific information from a disabled carrier to a central command center using the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) System.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of communication systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,991,615, 5,829,782, 5,826,195, 5,693,985, 5,539,810, 5,396,540, 5,142,278, and 5,068,656 (all described below) all are illustrative of such prior art. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A communication system for transmitting messages includes a mobile private communication system. The mobile private communication system has a mobile terminal disposed in each of a plurality of trucks, the mobile terminal having a transceiver, an electronic control device in communication with the transceiver, and a display in communication with the electronic control device for displaying the messages. A satellite transmits the messages to the mobile terminal, and a satellite dish transmits the messages to the satellite. A satellite hub converts the messages to a satellite transmittable form. An interface is provided, having a local management system for adjusting an account for each of the messages being transmitted to the mobile terminal, and further for ensuring that the account has a sufficient balance prior to transmitting messages to the mobile terminal. The interface also has a voice response device for creating messages, and a telephone interface system for receiving operator input and selecting one of the messages in response to the operator input. A public communication system, including a public telephone system having telephones connected to a telephone network interface, transmits the operator input to the telephone system.
This invention is a system to identify and monitor contents and/or parts of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, such as an automobile or truck, by processing the signal received from the contents or parts using one or more techniques, including neural networks or other pattern recognition systems, and technologies including ultrasonic and electromagnetic radiation. The received signal may be a reflection of a transmitted signal, the reflection of some natural signal within the vehicle, or may be a signal emitted naturally by the object. Information obtained by the identification and monitoring system is then used to affect the operation of some other system in the vehicle such as the airbag, entertainment system, heating and air conditioning system, or the system to darken portions of the mirrors or windshield, among others.
A messaging device (16) equipped with a cellular transceiver (38) is attached to a truck trailer (12) or a monitoring station (13) located within a communications network (10). The messaging device (16) generates a data message in response to the occurrence of a reporting event. Upon generation of a data message, the cellular transceiver (38) transmits the data message over the network (10) via voice or data channels. Data messages may be sent over a data channel of the network (10) by altering the mobile identification number (MIN), electronic serial number (ESN), or other identifier of the cellular transceiver (38).
A trailer electrical monitor function is implemented into a microprocessor based truck tractor and trailer electrical communication system where a programmable memory device connected to a trailer electronic control device is used by the trailer electronic control unit to store a trailer identification code, the result of which is connected through an interface circuit to the trailer electronic control unit where the result is then transmitted to a tractor electronic control unit and/or to an external programming device. The tractor and trailer electronic control devices control the state of a plurality of switching devices to establish the appropriate electrical connection into and out of a standard seven pin tractor/trailer electrical connector where high speed data communication links are used for control diagnostics.
A messaging device (16) equipped with a cellular transceiver (38) is attached to a truck trailer (12) located within a communications network (10). The messaging device (16) generates a data message in response to the occurrence of a reporting event. Upon generation of a data message, the cellular transceiver (38) transmits the data message over the network (10) via voice or data channels. The data message is received at an MTSO (20) and then routed to a platform (24), a clearinghouse (22), or the platform (24) through the clearinghouse (22). The data message stored at the platform (24) or the clearinghouse (22) is accessed by a host (26). A data message may be sent over a voice channel of the network (10) subject to a handshake protocol between the messaging device (16) and the platform (24). Data messages may also be sent over a data channel of the network (10) by altering the mobile identification number (MIN) or electronic serial number (ESN) of the cellular transceiver (38). Furthermore, data messages may be sent over a data channel of the network (10) by issuing a feature request with appended data digits.
A telephone call may be made to a carrier, such as a long haul truck, located in an unknown cellular telephone cell in a remote service area. The carrier is provided with a cellular telephone, satellite data communications system and a position signal receiver for a system such as LORAN-C or Global Positioning System (GPS). If the command control center desires to initiate a voice communication with the carrier, the control facility transmits a voice communication request to the carrier via a non-voice data communications satellite. The position signal receiver receives data from the LORAN-C or GPS transmitter indicative of the current geographic location of the carrier and transmits the data to the command control center via the data communications satellite. At the command control center a computer with a data base identifying the geographic extent of relevant cellular telephone cells uses the location of the carrier to identify the cell in which the carrier is presently located. A telephone call is then initiated from the command control center to the carrier via landline and cellular telephone network serving the identified cell. Further, if the operator of the carrier desires to initiate a telephone call, he can send a request via the satellite data link. The command control center can then initiate the call as described above.
An apparatus and method for providing communication of information between a truck tractor and trailer via existing truck wiring. At least one transmitter is located in each trailer for generating a unique identification signal representative of trailer identification information corresponding to the trailer in which the transmitter is located, modulating the identification signal, and providing the modulated identification on an existing truck power bus coupling the tractor and trailer. A receiver is located in the tractor for receiving each modulated identification signal on the power bus, demodulating each modulated identification signal and providing each demodulated identification signal to a mobile communications terminal located in the tractor for transmission to a central facility. The system may further include the transmission of trailer status or load status information by the transmitter to the receiver in a similar manner as the identification information.
A system and method for monitoring and reporting out-of-route mileage for long haul trucks which includes transmitting route data from a dispatcher to a distant truck where comparisons aboard the truck are made of its current position with predetermined acceptable positions and exception reports are generated and transmitted back to the dispatcher from the truck if the current position is not included in the set of predetermined acceptable positions.
The present invention relates generally to an information dispatch system and, more specifically to a system for communicating location and content specific information from a disabled carrier to a central command center using the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) System.
The vehicle information dispatch system is designed to be installed in a vehicle transporting hazardous material. Should there be an accident in which the vehicle is disabled or involved in a hazardous situation such as an accident or fire, a transmitting device is activated to transmit information stored by the system including the type of carrier, the description and amount of hazardous material being carried, and the recommended procedure for safely handling the emergency situation or spill recovery, via the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) System to a command control center. The command control center is then able to alert and dispatch the necessary and proper form of assistance.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system which is able to transmit information to a command control center regarding the type of carrier/vehicle involved in the accident and the location of the accident via the GPS system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system which is able to transmit information regarding the description of the hazardous material carried by the disabled carrier.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system which is able to transmit information regarding the recommended procedure for safely rendering aid to the disabled carrier carrying the hazardous material.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system which automatically transmits the pre-programmed information to a central command control center via the GPS system upon detection of a hazardous situation.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system which is able to provide the location of the vehicle via the GPS satellite system to the command control center thereby aiding the command control center in contacting the necessary emergency personnel at a location closest to the vehicle.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system including an activation button for manually activating the transmitter to transmit the pre-programmed information to the command control center.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a information dispatch system which allows the receiving central command control center to notify and dispatch needed rescue, medical personnel, police and fire personnel, and notify the public via radio, TV and the internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an information dispatch system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A method and system for notifying emergency personnel as to the location and contents of a vehicle is disclosed by the present invention. The system includes an information dispatch device positioned within the vehicle for storing and transmitting data related to the vehicle, cargo being carried by the vehicle and instructions on handling emergency situations involving the cargo carried by the vehicle to a Global Positioning Satellite upon detection of an emergency situation and a command control center for receiving a location signal from the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) including the data transmitted by said information dispatch device and a location signal for the vehicle generated by the Global Positioning Satellite. The command control center is able to contact emergency personnel upon receipt of the location signal and provide a location of the vehicle and information concerning the material carried by the vehicle. The data is preferably provided to the information dispatch device by a data input device. A manual activation button is provided for manually activating the information dispatch device to transmit the data to said GPS. A sensor is provided for detecting an emergency situation such as fire, smoke, turning over the vehicle and impact on the vehicle and activating said information dispatch device to transmit said data to said GPS.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.